


Screams

by TheGoodMadame



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Creampie, Dominance, Dominant and Sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson engage in rough BDSM sex.





	Screams

The sound of a whip cracking echoed through the silent room. 

“Thank you, sir!” A male voice cried out. 

The sound of a whip cracking echoed through the room once again. 

“Mercy!” The same voice cried out.

All activities inside the room ceased as the agreed upon safe word had been called. Harry Styles stepped back from the tied up Louis Tomlinson and let him have a break. Louis was panting, skin red with whelps and burns from a candle. He looked up at Harry with a loving smile. 

“I’m ready to continue,” he said confidently. 

Harry Styles nodded before he approached Louis. They’d been dominant and submissive for almost four years now, a unique relationship, as they were also dating. From what Louis had understood before those that entered into these types of agreements rarely dated outside the playroom. Harry pulled the large vibrator from inside Louis’s ass and lined up his cock to the entrance. He was going to penetrate him dry as he had every other time as well, just as Louis liked it. Although Harry was the one labeled the dominant this time they both often switched and Louis would dominate Harry. Typically they both preferred Harry to dominate. Harry kissed down Louis’s back as he gently starts to push inside him. 

Louis tossed his sweat-soaked hair back as he cried out, “Harry!” 

Harry knew he’d thrust in right against Louis’s prostate the second he heard his breath hitch. Harry gripped onto Louis’s hips, his nails digging into the older man's hips, and began to grind his hips against Louis’s ass. He moaned out as he thrusts slowly at first, then steadily picked up the speed he needed to pound Louis to completion. Louis became a drooling mess under Harry’s thrusts. 

“Harder! Please god, harder master!” Louis screamed without shame. 

Harry obliged his requests and thrusts harder into him, hitting Louis’s prostate each and every time. Harry was starting to lose control as he gets closer to completion and moans loudly. 

“Louis! God, you feel so fucking good!” Harry grunted as he thrusts harder. 

Louis was seeing white as his body exploded with pleasure. He didn’t know how to handle it as it felt better than it ever had before. 

“Please fill me up master!” Louis moaned out as he rocked his hips back on Harry’s cock.  
Harry nodded and thrusts faster. He screamed Louis’s name as he fills him with his hot, sticky, seed. Louis came at the same time and felt his knees buckle. If not for the bindings around he would’ve fallen to the floor in exhaustion. Harry untied Louis and carried him to their bed. He rubbed aloe vera on his whelps and burns before cuddling close to him. 

Louis smiled as he held his boyfriend and kissed his head, “I love you, Harry,” he said gently.

Harry smiled, “I love you too, Lou-bear,” Harry said sleepily.


End file.
